


Melt To A Shriek

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Dark, Darkfic, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Manipulation, Masturbation, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Matt has been obsessed with his student, Rey, for a long time. He receives a text he never expected and is left with unintended consequences.





	Melt To A Shriek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Тающий в крике](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352103) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> matt needs to be ruined
> 
> I actually might continue this because creepy obsessed Matt is a mood

After a long weekend, Matt finds out that Miss Niima is having a row with her best friend, Kaydel Connix.

He listens in on these things, not just because he’s a teacher, but also because he sees the delicate beauty in Rey. She’s feisty and maybe a little plain but there’s something about her that has always drawn him in. He likes to keep up to date on her life.

He runs a hand through his blonde hair while poring over a book about the Renaissance. Homeroom’s just started. Rey is complaining to another friend, Rose Tico. Matt tries not to stare, but catches himself imagining her in his lap, thighs spread around his waist. He tugs in his khakis.

 “She’s being a real bitch,” Rey snaps.

Kaydel _is_ a bitch. Matt glances up and smiles a little, trying to offer some support, and Rey glares at him.

 “What?!” she demands.

 “Oh—nothing. Sorry.”

He quickly looks away. He hears Rey mutter about what a freak he is and Rose giggles.

—————

Maybe Matt is a freak, but he can’t help being in love with Rey. She’s only sixteen, fourteen years younger than him, but she’s so fierce and beautiful that he can’t help himself. He likes strong women.

 “Fuck— _fuck_ yes—”

He’s in the bathroom stall at school, leaning over the toilet with a hand braced on the wall, jerking off. He strokes fast and hard the way he always does, bottle of lube clenched in his fist on the wall. He bites his lower lip. Getting off in public is his favorite.

Slick clicking mingles with his groans as he pumps his throbbing cock. He’s hard from homeroom, still thinking about Rey sitting in his lap; maybe turned on by her calling him a freak. He wipes his forehead on his bicep and leans there to watch his cock twitch. He’s close. Really close.

The bathroom door swings open. “…So he told me midterm grades are due early this year.”

Poe Dameron, gym teacher. He’s on the phone. He unzips at the urinals.

Matt squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth. He slows to long, tight strokes from base to tip, squeezing precum on his fingers. His thighs clench.

 “Bullshit, that’s what it is.”

Matt bites his bicep and huffs a breath. Oh, Rey—she can be his first. He knows she’ll love it. She’ll be better then any porn or sex doll. Pleasure coils near his tailbone, drawing his balls up tight; he’s right on the brink and about to come.

Poe laughs at something as Matt grunts and peaks. He bucks wildly into his hand, dress shoes squeaking on the tile, and spurts most of his load into the toilet. His eyes roll back and he groans softly where he’s biting his own arm. Christ. Strong contractions throb along his length, pumping a ridiculous amount of cum.

The rest drools on his fingers. Matt shudders when he’s through and only breathes when Dameron washes his hand and leaves.

He slouches, panting hard. Fuck.

—————

Back home, Matt’s cell vibrates with a text.

He’s not used to it. He frowns and pauses in petting one of his cats to check it out.

  **UNKNOWN** : _hey_ _there—this is rey :-)_

His heart skips a beat. He feels nauseous with excitement.

Matt leans back from his TV dinner to answer. He’s not a great texter and trembling with anxiety. Should he answer immediately?

  **ME:** _Hi. Need something?_

  **REY:** _sort of. but I wanted to chat, too!_

She wants to chat. Matt licks his lips and can’t hold back a laugh. He rubs his face and nudges his Persian cat, who doesn’t seem interested.

 “She wants to chat,” he says.

The cat yawns.

They text back and forth for a while, mostly about music and movies. Rey sends lots of smilies so Matt follows suit. It’s one of the best days he’s had in a long time. The last one was getting to second base and that had to be a handful of years ago.

Around nine, the conversation heads in a different direction. Matt has a cup of coffee because he isn’t used to staying up so late and he almost chokes.

  **REY:** _i’ve always liked you… maybe we should hang out some time_

He drops his phone and takes five minutes to pick it up again. The cat watches from the recliner.

  **ME:** _Sure, that would be cool. What were you thinking?_

It’s a bad idea. She’s a student. But he _really_ likes her and… he can keep it under control. He stands and paces, nervous and excited, until her next text comes through.

  **REY:** _we should hook up during the state soccer game Saturday… in the woods right outside the field? bring a couple blankets and some toys?_

_i’m not sure what you’re into, but i really like that fake rape stuff hehe. can you do that??? but like i get really into saying no, so don’t stop, no matter what_

Matt rubs his chest, tightening with anxiety; with excitement he’s never felt before. He _loves_ that stuff. He has to swing by the adult store on Broadway to pick up toys like he’s seen in porn—butt plugs and cuffs and shit—then he can… _fuck._

Public sex, consensual non-consent, _and_ it’s Rey. And she wants him to use her. He swallows hard, skin turning hot and prickly. This is amazing.

  **ME:** _That sounds great. What time?_

—————

On Saturday, Matt arranges all the toys he’s bought into a messenger bag. He’s cleaned them all a couple times, added batteries, made sure they work. He pushes his glasses up his nose as he carefully puts each one away.

A small butt plug—because he’s positive Rey has never had anything there before—condoms, cock ring, vibrator, handcuffs, ball gag, and two bottles of lube. He hopes it’s enough.

He’s going to set up the spot first and drag Rey there from behind the bleachers. It’s perfect. He picked it out the night before: they can see the game and be about fifty feet away from the bleachers, but no one will notice them. It’d be nice to be seen, but he’s not about to get fired for it.

Matt collects his blankets and bag and heads out.

It’s a chilly September morning. He’s wearing the usual: khakis and a gray sweater. He wants the satisfaction of his belt clinking open before they start.

He finds the spot from the night before and sets out the blankets and lays down the messenger bag. There’s plenty to keep them warm. No one will notice here—maybe he can try under the bleachers, too. His stamina isn’t bad for being a virgin.

Not by choice, mind you. Just too weird to get it in. But tonight he will.

The temperature drops. Guests filter in to watch the game, quickly filling the stands, and Matt hovers by the dark corner where he’s supposed to meet Rey. She’ll resist—she said so. He’s supposed to fuck her no matter what she says or does.

 “Yeah, I’m almost there. Why are you behind the school, anyway?”

His pulse quickens. There she is, in black leggings and a skirt, a pink sweater on. Matt licks his lips.

Rey huffs, annoyed. “Fine, but it’s cold as balls out here. Better hurry up.” She walks closer and hesitates when she notices him. “Uh… hi there, teach. Did you come to this dark corner to meet with Kaydel, too?”

He shakes his head. She studies him, tentative, but decides he isn’t a threat and carries on behind the building. Matt scans the dark parking lot with his hands in his pockets before shrugging off the wall and turning to follow her.

She’s texting. He comes up behind her.

 “How was my paper?” she asks offhandedly, not glancing back. “Did I pass?”

 “I’d never fail you, Rey. No matter what.”

Matt seizes her around the waist. She drops her phone and shrieks in shock, immediately flailing and kicking, but he’s twice her size. He swings her around like a sack of feathers and shoves her into the brick wall, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Rey stares at him in terror, hazel eyes wide. He breathes heavily on her forehead. He feels _powerful._

 “Don’t worry,” he whispers, “I won’t hurt you.” He shuffles closer, pushing his hips into hers. Rey wails into his palm as he rolls his hard-on against her soft skirt and groans. “Shh… quiet, baby.”

They stay there for a while, Rey crying into his hand and Matt slowly dragging his cock up and down between her legs. He has to dip his hips low and come back up. It doesn’t take long for him to twitch in his pants, leaking precum.

He reaches back and fits the ball gag in her mouth, which she resists, then covers it with duct tape. Rey looks like a terrified rabbit as he cups her face in both hands and kisses her forehead.

 “I brought a lot for us to do,” he mumbles. “We’ll have fun. I want this to be good for you.”

Then Matt drags her along to the bleachers. They pick through the woods to avoid prying eyes but the sounds of the game float to them. He pulls her behind a crowded bleacher full of laughing people and underneath to the back corner. Voices carry on above them; feet stamp.

He wraps an arm around her middle and smells her neck. “I love you so much. I’ll be so gentle.” His hand yanks down her leggings over her ass, along with her panties. Rey whines. “You’re okay, baby girl.”

The bleachers rattle above them. Matt licks two fingers and clumsily reaches under her skirt for her slit, which is dry as a bone. He holds her when she struggles as he finds her clit.

 “There we go. There it is.” He shifts his grip to make her arch her ass out into his groin and rocks slowly against her as he teases her clit. “Gonna get you nice and wet before we start. How’s this?”

She whimpers, squirming. He keeps at it, though, determined to make her come so she enjoys the experience. Rey’s hips quicken with her breathing and she’s rocking against his hand when the home team scores a goal. Matt closes his eyes and listens to the voices around them. So close. Right above them.

Rey chokes and keens and he whispers as she finally climaxes. He’s never made a girl come before. He breathes in her hair while she wildly bucks her hips and makes weird sounds into the ball gag.

Matt slips his fingers to her entrance, pleased that she’s wet. He fumbles with his belt buckle and unzips. Rey quivers as he tugs his cock from his briefs and gives it a few pumps to get ready. Cheering swells above them when a goal is scored and Matt can see his breath in the cold darkness. This is it.

He leans over Rey and guides his head to her slick entrance. She stiffens and scrambles to get away, but he has her and he isn’t letting go. He shushes her, cheek pressed to the side of her head, and groans as he meets his mark. It’s hot. Wet. Feels like heaven.

 “Oh— _oh_ —” He can barely speak; just moan and whimper. Matt pushes in past the first squeeze of tight wet muscle and feels her body clench around his cock. He closes his eyes and grunts as he squeezes deeper and deeper and she swallows him up. She’s fucking tight. Every ribbed muscle tenses and strokes him just the right way and he has to think about baseball to keep from coming.

Rey falls silent. He grabs her hip with one hand as he bottoms out, fully seated inside her up to the hilt. Matt kisses her neck softly and rubs a thumb on the dimple near the small of her back.

 “Could stay like this forever,” he whispers. “Feels so right.” His cock throbs. She’s skewered on him; split open. He wonders how big he feels. Does he have a big dick? Biggest one she’s seen? “Is… is it big?”

Slowly, she nods, shivering. Matt smiles and nuzzles the back of her head, then draws back a few inches.

 “Are you cold, honey? I’ve got some blankets for us.” He slides back in, relishing every squeeze of muscle. “Got… got some toys, too. We can go back to my place tonight, too. If—if you want.” He swallows hard, then: “This is, uh… this is my first time. It’d be nice to cuddle after.”

Rey whimpers—she can’t do much else.

Matt picks up his pace after a few minutes. He holds her tight around her hip bones and thrusts steadily in and out, belt clinking. The game carries on. Someone drops a wrapper through the stands.

He flexes his hips when he feels his orgasm swelling up, trying to stop it, but can’t. Moaning, Matt pounds into Rey, sounds muffled by the fabric of his khakis. He drags in and out and his toes curl in his shoes as he tips over the edge. He bites his lower lip.

 “Fuck,” he spits, “ _fuck_!”

His hips jerk up. Frantic, he lifts Rey an inch off the ground so he can pump his cum into her with sharp thrusts. He fucks her feverishly through his orgasm and can’t hold back a deep groan of pleasure as the contractions work along from his balls across his length, filling his beautiful Rey with cum.

With a shudder, it’s over. Matt’s so exhausted that he lets her scramble away from him and she rips off the duct tape. She spits out the ball gag, cum running down her quivering thighs.

 “You’re a sicko!” she hisses. She wipes tears from her ears and sobs all over again. “Why did you do that to me?! I was a virgin! W-Why would you hurt me like that?!”

 “You texted me,” he pants. Something’s wrong. Matt takes out his phone and tucks his soft cock back in his pants. “See? Remember?”

Rey snatches the phone and scrolls through. Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth in horror. Matt’s spine prickles.

 “This isn’t my number,” she croaks. “This is Kaydel’s number.” She runs a hand through her hair, looking absolutely wrecked, and sobs. “This… this is _Kaydel’s_ number. Oh my god. Oh my _god._ ”

Matt takes his phone back and shakes his head. “No. No way. Why would she…” He loops his belt, feeling sick. “You said you liked this kind of thing. I would never do something like that to a—to—I’m not—”

Rey stumbles back, leggings still down to her thighs. “You raped me. You _raped me._ Why would Kaydel do something like this?”

He clenches his jaw and follows.

 “I would never hurt you! I’d never hurt a girl—ever! You—you said you wanted me to no matter what!”

His life flashes before his eyes: losing his job, losing everything he’s worked for, going to jail. He stalks after Rey into the woods while she cries and shakes her head and in a moment of senseless fear, decides what needs to be done.

Matt picks up a small log and crunches closer through dead leaves. He takes a breath and swings at the back of Rey’s head.

It’s the only time he’ll ever hurt her.


End file.
